Meine Braut, meine Eltern und Ich
by PenPusher4
Summary: Igzorn hat es endlich geschafft Lady Bane rumzukriegen und ihr einen Heiratsantrag zu machen. Was jetzt noch zwischen ihm und seinem Glück steht ? Vorher müssen seine,ihre Eltern besucht werden. Dazwischen und währenddessen ?..herrscht das Chaos IgzornBan
1. Die Ankunft

Wenn ich vorstellen darf, die schon mehrmals erfolgreiche Coproduktion von PenPusher4 und KungFuCat ( (hat eine eigene Geschichte (oder besser : die erste die veröffentlicht wurde) rausgebracht :)

Disclaimer: Die Gummibärenbande ist nicht mein Eigentum

* * *

_Kapitel 1: Die Ankunft _

Nun ist es für unser junges Paar an der Zeit auch mal Iggy´s Eltern zu besuchen, unglücklicherweise ist die "Schande der Familie" auch genannt Sir Victor AKA der weiße Ritter zufälligerweise auch grade zu Besuch.

Iggy+Bane - _steigen nach einer langen Fahrt aus der Kutsche aus_  
Bane -_ erschöpft_ jetzt brauch ich erstmal ein langes Schaumbad...  
Iggy - _lächelt sie liebevoll an_ ich glaube wir beide brauchen jetzt erstmal ein langes Schaumbad  
Bane- _legt ihre Arme um seinen Hals_ eine _wundervolle_ (höre ich da ein "devilgrin" XD ? ) Idee, mein großer Grizzlybär..  
Iggy - _schaut ihr TIEF in die Augen_ nicht wahr, mein Schnürzelpürzel ?  
(ich könnt das ewig so weitermachen XD)  
Iggy+Bane - _turteln weiter rum und sind ganz in sich vertieft  
_Eltern + Victor- _tauchen auf  
_Eltern - _betrachten unsicher das "Schauspiel"_  
Victor- _nutzt die Gelegenheit, beginnt zu schwallen_ HA-HA!!! ( - sollte möglichst heroisch klingen) Hat sich mein schäbbiger Bruder wieder getraut sich im Licht sehen zu lassen ? Und wo wir von "Licht" sprechen...hört was ich, der ach so glorreiche und kühne weiße Ritter wieder alles vollbracht habe...  
Vadder - _leise zur Mutti_ hilf mir auf die Sprünge...wieso genau haben wir Victor erlaubt für ein paar Tage hierzubleiben ?  
Mutti - weil er zur Familie gehört...und jez lächel weiter und mach mir alles nach _latsch auf unsere beiden Turteltauben zu, die inzwischen vergessen zu haben scheinen wo sie sind_ Siggy-spatz ! wie schön, dass du wieder daheim bist !  
Iggy+Bane- _erwachen aus ihrer "Liebesstarre"  
_Iggy - Mutter ! Vater !  
Mutter - Sigmund !  
Vater - Siggy und _- denkt kurz nach _wer-auch-immer !  
Victor - _schwallt weiter ungehört in der Ecke_  
Iggy - _stolz _darf ich vorstellen, meine Braut-  
Bane - _leise zu Iggy_ ist das normal ? _auf bruder deutend  
_Iggy- ja, einfach nicht beachten  
Victor- _hat es gehört, beleidigt_ Hey !! Maaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmiiii!!!!!!!!  
Mutti - _geistesabwesend, hört ihm nicht zu  
_Vadder - schatz, ich glaube der Junge ist fertig mit angeben und versucht mit dir zu kommunizieren..  
Mutti - _erstaunt_ wirklich ?  
Victor - WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! niemand verseht mich!! _rennt heulend in den wald_

* * *

Dun-Dun-DUN !!  
Wird Viccy auf Rache sinnen ?  
Werden Iggy´s Eltern nun endlich erfahren wer Bane ist ? 

all das und mehr...in der nächsten Folge !!!! (ausgeführt von KungFuCat wohlgemerkt ;) )

PS: ...wer schon jetzt das jeweils nächste Kapitel sehen will, der schaut am besten auf dem Forum vorbei, wo es auch entstanden ist ;) (dreambuilder.forumup.de)...Anmeldungen werden gerne entgegengenommen ;)


	2. Smalltalk verzweifelt gesucht

Disclaimer : Die Gummibärenbande gehört mir immer noch nicht

Dieses Kapitel wurde von KungFuCat geschrieben :) enjoy !

* * *

_Kapitel 2 : Smalltalk verzweifelt gesucht_

Bane - _räuspert sich _Ähem! Schnürzelpürzel!  
Iggy - Ach ja, richtig! Mutter, Vater, das hier ist meine Braut, sie ist die schönste, die wundervollste, die göttlichste, hinreißendste...  
Bane - _wird rot _Ach hör doch auf, Schnuckibärlein!  
Iggy - _nimmt ihre hand _Wenn es doch die Wahrheit ist, mein Johannisbeermarmeladenschnäuzchen! ( -- was für'n wort XD)  
Bane - _wimperklimper _Hach, Geliebter!  
Vadder, Mudder - _sehen sich leicht verstört an _Ok...  
Bane - _sieht vater von iggy ganz entzückt an _Oh! Man sieht gleich von wem mein Schnucki seine dicken Augenbrauen hat!  
Vadder - _weiß nicht, ob er jetz verärgert oder stolz sein soll_ Äh... tja...  
Victor - _man hört ihn aus dem wald singen_ Lonelyyyy... I'm Mr Lonelyyy... I have nobodyyyy...  
Mudder - Tja, ähm... eine hübsche frau hast du dir ausgesucht, Siggy! Mir gefällt sie!  
Iggy - _schwärmt_ Mir auch...  
Bane - _plötzlich eitel_ Ja, ich bin eine schönheit!  
Victor - Kann sich jetzt endlich mal jemand um mich, den großen weißen Ritter kümmern?  
Mudder - _rolleyes_ Nun denn...

So... mehr fällt mir heute nicht ein... vllt nächstes mal :)


	3. Essen fassen !

Disclaimer : Die GB gehörn mir immernoch net

...und es geht weiter !!!

Dieses Kapitel wurde von meiner Wenigkeit geschrieben ;)...ach un bevor ichs vergess : ICH WILL KEINE FLAMES..wenn jemand gegen das Pairing ist, dann soll er sich das flamen gefälligst verkneifen..ist man ja selbst schuld wenn mans dann liest, oder nicht ?

* * *

_Kapitel 3 : Essen fassen !!!_

Alle - _stehen noch eine weile ziemlich beömmelt in der gegend rum  
_Muder - _scheints als einzige zu bemerken _Oh wie unhöflich von uns ! kommt doch erstmal rein ! ich hab auch gekocht _zu Iggy  
_deine Leibsspeise, mein Liebling...damit de mir ja nicht vom fleisch fällst..  
Vadder + Mudder - _verschwinden in der Küche  
_Iggy + Bane - _betreten arm in arm den speisesaal, bane hat ihren kopf an seine schulter gelehnt  
_Bane - das riecht aber gut _schmiegt sich an an ihn _jetzt musst du mir aber verraten was sie da gekocht hat ...  
Iggy - ein altes Familienrezept der Igzorns, von Generation zu Generation weitervererbt..un wie bereits erwähnt, mein  
Lieblingsessen :  
ein gebratenes Schwein, dass zuvor gejagt wurde un dann aus Panik un teils auch Erschöpfung gestorben ist..das ganze  
ist mit gebratenen Friedenstauben gefüllt, die zuvor zu Tode erschreckt wurden  
Bane - s_treicht mit ihrer Hand langsam über seine Brust _klingt ja wundervoll teuflisch...  
Iggy - genau wie du, mein Weib.. _sein gesicht nähert sich ihr  
_Bane - endlich sind wir wieder allein..auch wenn es nicht für lange ist (A/N: un nie und nimmer für ein bad/und/oder ES reichen würde ) _ihre hand fährt liebevoll über sein gesicht_  
Iggy - _schließt genießerisch die augen _  
Mudder - _kommt plötzlich mit Vadder rein _so, mein Sohn ! Jetzt können wir endlich ess- _stoppt als sie sieht was vor sich geht_  
Vadder - _flüstert verärgert und peinlich berührt zu Mudder_ ich hab dir gesagt dass wir noch ein bisschen hätten warten müssen...wir waren schließlich auch mal jung !

...nachdem sich jeder einmal der Reihe nach geräuspert hat, setzen sich alle still zu Tisch. komischer/glücklicherweise lebt die Mudder dann voll auf und die sache scheint vergessen..

Mudder - _freudestrahlend _wer will die erste Friedenstaube haben ? ( -- Friedenstrauben, LOL XD!...Insider ;) )

- sie sehen jetzt: eine Familie beim essen  
Familie - _isst_  
alles wäre normal, wenn es Bane lassen könnte ihre Hand dauernd auf Iggys Schenkel zu legen...daher ist diese Sendung von der Behörde als nicht kindgerecht eingestuft worden und kann somit nicht gesendet werden...wir danken ihnen für ihre aufmerksamkeit, BIEP ! -

Iggy - _isst, freut sich über banes Hand...wird am Fuß gezogen _was zum ?!  
Toadie - _taucht unterm tisch auf _kleiner untersetzter Toadie lechzt nach einem Schlegel, oh Gefräßiger !  
Victor - _schwingt sich mit einem Seil durchs Fenster, wobei dieses zu Bruch geht (Scherben bringen glück XD), hat überall Zweige in den Haaren und der Rüstung _Rieche ich da Unterdrückung

und Hungersnöte ?!  
Familie Igzorn + Bane - _schauen vom essen auf, riechen bedächtig  
_Vadder - nein, Sohn. Das musst wohl du sein  
Victor - _überhört das großzügig_ wie dem auch sei !! _holt armbrust raus, zielt auf schlegel, zieht ihn zu sich her_ hier mein haariger freund ! _wirft ihn toadie zu, der unterm tisch hervorkommt_  
Vadder - _leicht genervt _war das jetzt nötig ?  
Bane - da hat er recht..er hätte ja auch einfach danach fragen können ohne gleich eine Show daraus zu machen _roll eyes  
_Iggy: - oder den Schlegel einfach...  
Iggy + Vadder - ...klauen !  
Vadder - _patriotisch _wie ein wahrer Igzorn ! Nicht wahr, Siggy... _klopft ihm auf die Schulter_  
Familie + Bane - _essen ungestört weiter  
_Victor - fühlt_ sich nicht nur komplett ignoriert_  
_Zirpengrillen, dazwischen das klirren von geschirr...ach ja, und das schmatzen von toadie unter dem tisch  
_


End file.
